1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service convergence between a communication network and a broadcasting network, and more particularly, to a system for providing an interactive broadcast service and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing the interactive service using an internet protocol multimedia subsystem.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a system for providing all services based on Internet Protocol (IP) has been proposed as a next generation network system. In particular IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) has been proposed.
The IMS supports a convergence in wire/wireless services. In particular, the IMS unifies a voice service and a data service into one to provide to a communication terminal.
So, the IMS is a network platform that can provide multimedia as well as a voice communication.
The IMS employs IP or Session Initiation Protocol (SIP).
Meanwhile, it is expected that a broadcast service and a communication service will converge into one in the future.
However, IMS has not considered providing a network function for a broadcast service at all. So, it is needed to establish an IMS environment that aims at AIPN (All IP Network) for the convergence between the broadcast service and the communication service.